Confusion
by ktkinz98
Summary: There are misunderstandings. Miss communications. Unspoken feelings. A new conflict arrives. Things are tenser than ever for the growing relationship that is Sokka and Toph.
1. Chapter 1

Tokka

Chapter 1: Toph's POV

No one understood. She didn't like anyone. There wasn't anyone to like. So why did Katara keep bugging her about it? Did she like anyone? No. She didn't. "Well, I have to meet up with Aang. Just let me know if anything happens okay, Toph?" "Sure, but you won't hear anything from me because THERE IS NOTHING to hear about. NOTHING." "Whatever you say, Toph. Whatever you say." Katara said with a wink. Ugh. She rolled her eyes, or at least she tried to. "Goodbye, Katara." "Buhbye, Toph," Katara giggled out. And then Toph was all alone in her academy. She was waiting for a new batch of students to come around. She was lonely. At 18 she had only dated someone once. And that was The Duke. Don't get her wrong he was nice and all, but he just wasn't her bowl of soup. She needed someone who could make her laugh and smile. Someone who had a warrior's bravery but also had sensitive side. Was she destined to stay alone? She her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. There were two people here. "Katara, if that's you and Aang here to interrogate me on the non-existent guy I like, then I suggest to just turn yourself around and leave." "Toph, what in the world are you talking about? It's just me, Sokka. And Suki is here too." "Oh. Come on in then, I guess." "We just thought we would pay you a visit on our way back to Kyoshi Island," chirped Suki. Toph didn't know why she felt anger towards Suki. She had done nothing but help her. But she still felt this thing for her. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Out of all the people in the world, she would never date Sokka, even if he wasn't in a relationship. But then why did she feel this way? "Toph? Hello? Did you hear what I just said?" Sokka said. "Oh, what? Sorry must've fallen into a daydream. Anyway what did you just say?" "He said that one of the reasons we stopped by was to tell you some good news!" Suki happily said. "What is it?" "We found the perfect guy for you! You've seemed kinda lonely these days and when Xao showed up I knew he was perfect for you!" Suki cheerfully continued. "Wait. You stopped her to tell me about a guy I should date?!" She was mad. Why was everyone pushing people on her? She had enough conflicting feelings she didn't need more. "Well it's getting late, and you guys should probably continue on with your journey so-""Toph, he's here now. Let's go meet him!" Suki interrupted. Great. This will be buckets of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sokka's POV

He regretted coming to Toph's as soon as they knocked on the door. Who was he to come and flaunt his romance in front of Toph? Toph didn't have anyone. He supposed that's why he was there. Toph spoke in a tone different than her normal voice. It had some emotion behind it. He couldn't put his boomerang on it, but he knew there was something there. "Come on, Toph. You at least have to meet him!" he heard Suki whine. "Why? I don't need anyone. Especially not some freak you two put together. Don't you think I've been hammered on this enough by Katara?" "Toph, I want you to find someone. Please give him a chance, for me." She attempted to roll her eyes. She was so funny when she did that. "What's so funny? The fact that you think I'm actually going to meet him? You're right. That IS funny." "Toph, come on. Go meet him. Don't make me use my boomerang." "Ooooh your boomerang, I'm peeing my pants over here." With that she turned to walk away. "Oh no you don't," and Sokka picked her up, and carried her outside. "SOKKA I DEMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I-""Hello, my name is Xao. It is truly an honor to be in your presence." "Who are you? Zuko's cousin or something?" "Yes." "Wait. I thought Zuko didn't have any cousins. The only one he did have passed away long ago." "I am his cousin from his mother's side. My mother, Pally, is sisters with Zuko's mother, Ursa" "Oh." Toph turned to Suki and him. "Well? What do you think, Toph?" "What do I think? What do I THINK? He's…he's…not my type." "Not your type? But he is perfect for you! Look at that face!" "Suki. She can't see." he reminded her. "Umm hello? Are you guys done with your powwow? There's important business to be discussed, remember? We need to be at Kyoshi Island by sundown tomorrow." "I suppose your right. Let's continue on our way." First Suki walked out the door. Then he turned to leave and he heard Xao say to Toph, "I have enjoyed meeting you. I hope we could perhaps meet up again soon." Xao then leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. He then quickly left. Sokka felt an angry blush creeping up his neck. What was that from? It couldn't be jealousy. No it couldn't be. He shivered. He had known Toph for a long time, but he has never had any feelings for her. He shook the feeling and quickly followed the others out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Toph's POV

What was that? What in the world had happened? Did she actually have a crush on someone? No, Xao was too proper for her liking. But she felt something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she definitely liked someone. If it wasn't Xao, who was it? She pondered her possibilities. It could be Xao, or it could maybe be the funny guy who worked in the market, Bassy. Then there were always that other option. Sokka. Just one tiny problem if Sokka was her mystery crush. Suki was dating him. And it wasn't like some two week relationship or something; it was a six YEAR relationship. Most everyone was surprised he hadn't popped the question yet. Maybe it was because he wasn't truly in love with her. Or maybe he was just nervous. Sometimes she liked to believe Sokka actually had feelings for her, but she knew she let her imagination run wild sometimes. Being blind and all you have to imagine most of the time. A question popped up into her head. Why where they going to Kyoshi Island? And why was Xao coming with? She could recall he was the General of the United Forces now that she thought about it. So why would he be going with them? And didn't Katara mention something about needing to meet up with Aang for some "important" news? One thing was for sure. They were hiding something from her, she just wasn't sure what. And then it hit her. Suki and Sokka are going there to have their wedding. They were getting married. It was obvious as she thought back. They stopped by to invite her, but realized it would be awkward. So they introduced Xao instead. They didn't think Xao was perfect for her; it was just an excuse to not invite her. She wasn't invited, but some cousin of Zuko's was? They had some explaining to do. But then she realized Sokka couldn't get married. It would crush Toph. She gasped as she realized how far back her crush on Sokka had gone. "No, no, no. This isn't right." She questioned aloud. She couldn't like Sokka, yet it was true. The way he always made her face hot or make her laugh. Does Sokka feel the same way about her? No he couldn't, he was about to marry Suki. But she had to know. She had to stop that wedding. No matter the cost. She wasn't sure how she would get there; she just knew she had to find a way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sokka's POV

So many things had been racing through his mind as they made their way to Kyoshi Island. When they finally arrived there Suki had asked him if he was feeling okay. "You haven't talked the entire time, Sokka. Are you sure you don't need a quick healing session with Katara?" This was perfect. He could talk to Katara about his feelings and see what she had to say. She had always been the mother figure to him, and talking about feelings was what sons did with their moms, right? "Actually Suki, I think your right. I have felt nauseous ever since we left Toph's. Has Katara arrived yet?" He replied to her. "Yes, I think she is in Council Hall with Aang. Hope you feel better." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go find Katara. "Finally arrived I see. We've been waiting for hours to start the meeting, Sokka. Where's Suki so we can begin? It's important and you know it," was the first thing Katara said when he entered the Hall. "Actually, Katara do you mind doing a quick healing session with me? I feel like I ate some bad sea prunes on the way here." "Sure, Sokka lets go in the back." As he walked to the back room he pondered on what he was actually going to tell Katara. Was he going to say he felt a little jealous when Xao kissed Toph? But then she would ask what about Suki and he would have to tell her that he still loved Suki. And he couldn't lie to Katara. He swore she has this sixth sense on being able to tell if people are lying. Or at least it worked on him… "So, Sokka show me where it hurts and I will try my best." "Well actually I'm not sick. I just needed to talk to you. It's about Toph." "What about Toph? I just talked to her and she seems fine. Did something happen?" Katara questioned. "Sorta. We visited her on the way here because Suki thought she would introduce Xao to Toph, and as we were leaving he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek." "Really?! This is great! I've been setting up Toph with boys for years but there never work out! I bet Xao is perfect for Toph," Ugh. How was he supposed to bring it up now? He needed to get it off his chest though. "But there is a problem. When he kissed her, I felt a little bit jealous. I have no clue why though. I have Suki, who I love. Plus Toph has always been a sister to me not dating material," Sokka squeaked out. "Hmmm. Interesting. You love Suki, but yet you felt jealousy over Toph. This is fascinating, but I think it will have to wait for now, Sokka. I will be glad to help you later. But now we need to get back to the meeting." "Ya you're right. We need to start the meeting." Before his feelings were figured out they needed a way to prevent the possible war from happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Toph's POV

Finally. She had finally arrived at Kyoshi Island. It took her 5 days of traveling. What if they had already gotten married? What could she do then? She could only hope for the best. Maybe they had gotten there but had to prepare for the wedding. Maybe, it was happening as she stood there. It had to be stopped right away. She did a quick seismic sense to see where everyone was. Almost all the village was in this one building. She was guessing that was where the wedding was happening. She ran up to the building as fast as she could, only stopping to feel a pile of especially squishy dirt. When she arrived she was breathless, but she had no time to waste. She opened the doors and went directly to the room that the wedding was in. She questioned if she should really do this, but then she remembered she was Toph and Toph didn't question herself. She broke down the doors and as screamed "STOP THE WEDDING!" as loud as she could. Silence. Did they not remember that she could feel them there? "Guys I can feel you all there. Now seriously, stop the wedding." She said again. "Uh, Toph? This isn't a wedding. It's a war meeting." She heard Katara say. "Oh." "Toph, whose wedding did you think it was anyways? And if someone was having a wedding, don't you think you'd be invited?" She felt like a total idiot. And she NEVER feels like an idiot. She is the best earth bender EVER. Not an idiot. "Well I sorta thought it was going to be Sokka's and Suki's…and they didn't invite me because it was too awkward me to be there…" Toph squeaked out. Wait, it was a WAR meeting, not a wedding. Why was there a WAR meeting? "And on a more important topic Katara, this is a war meeting? There isn't any war happening at the time." "You're right, Toph. The war is a more important topic than whatever the heck you were thinking. Come, sit down and we'll explain." Suddenly, things became a lot more serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sokka's POV

Did Toph really think that Suki and he were getting married? And even if they were, wouldn't they at least invite her, even if it did make an awkward tension? Toph was one of his best friends; how could she think she wouldn't be invited to his wedding? All this was going on in his head while Katara sat Toph down and started to explain what this war was about. Well, it wasn't quite a war yet, but it certainly could become one if they didn't stop it now.

"So, Toph. You're probably wondering what this 'war' is about. Let me just give it to you straight. Celia. She's a deadly water bender that is currently in the earth kingdom colonies. She has a henchman, Teu, who goes and gathers people to wipe out the non-followers. Celia believes that the fire nation have not suffered enough for what they have done to the world. They wiped out the air benders and basically the Southern Watertribe, killed the moon spirit, and countless other murders. Now Celia has started a group to get revenge since we won't. She lived in the Northern Watertribe, but there she only had two followers. She wanted more. So she came down to the Earth Kingdom Colonies and there she met the earth bender, Teu. Together they have continued to bring publicity to their group. We have overlooked until now, for there has been recent cases of murders, all tracing back to Celia and Teu. But there's one more thing. Celia's a blood bender. We are not sure how she learned the technique, but because she knows it she is very dangerous on a full moon."

"There's just…so much to take in…" Toph mumbled. That was true. When he had first learned of Celia and Teu he didn't know what to make of it. There couldn't be ANOTHER war so soon after the 100-Year War. That's why they were meeting. To find the quickest, simplest way to end this conflict. Celia and Teu were gaining followers fast. Soon they would move part of their group to Ba Sing Se and do whatever it took to convince them to join. Then from there, they would take their revenge on the Fire Nation. But we all want to stop it before they even moved to Ba Sing Se.

"I completely understand. After two days in meetings, the best we have thought of is to send a group of our best negotiators, and fighters, off to see if we can make some sort of a compromise with Celia and her followers. We have to expect the worse, which is why we are sending the Kyoshi warriors. But I am also coming, just for the fact that she is a blood bender. Tomorrow at noon we leave. You are welcome to join, but it would also be helpful if you stayed here and kept control with Aang and Sokka. Just do whatever you'd prefer," Katara explained.

"As much as I'd like to join, I think it would be best for me to stay here. These boys need someone to take charge and show them what's up" she said with a laugh.

"Sounds good. See you in the morning to say goodbye!" With that they all found their rooms; Sokka with Suki, Aang with Katara, and Toph all alone.

"Come on Suki, let's get you down to the dock," Sokka said sleepily as he nudged Suki out of bed. Today Suki was leaving to end this 'war' and he would be left with Toph, for what could be up to six weeks. What would he do with all his feelings? He loved Suki, but he couldn't deny the fact that he loved Toph too. He guessed he would just play it by ear and see where his heart ends up.

"I love you, Sokka. I'll think of you every minute."

"I love you too, Suki. I'll count down the days until I see you again. Stay safe, my fan girl," and with that Sokka wrapped Suki up in his arms and kissed her, but he couldn't help thinking of Toph while doing so.


End file.
